warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Chat 5
On August 16, 2008, the authors who write as Erin Hunter joined us once again for an author chat. This time, Tui Sutherland, who wrote Secrets of the Clans and Seekers, Book 1: The Quest Begins, joined us for the first time, along with veteran chatters Kate Cary, Vicky Holmes, and Cherith Baldry. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Firestar will lose a life soon. *Firestar lost a life in Firestar's Quest and another helping Ravenpaw and Barley. *As of Outcast, Firestar has five lives left. *Goldenflower died of old age. *One-eye died in her sleep. *Lionpaw and Hollypaw's warrior names are Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, respectively. *By the end of Long Shadows, all of the Three have their full names. **False: Hollyleaf is not one of the Three. *Brightspirit will give Jaypaw a hint on helping ThunderClan survive a bout of greencough. *Icepaw has a crush on Lionpaw. *Lionpaw had a crush on Heatherpaw. *Poppypaw would have died if Jaypaw hadn't saved her. *Millie's kits will be named Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. *Thistleclaw was Tigerstar's mentor, and Tigerstar's father will be known in Bluestar's Prophecy. *Thistleclaw could be the father of Snowfur's kit, Whitestorm. **True: This is shown in'' Bluestar's Prophecy.'' WindClan *Mudclaw is in StarClan. *Tallstar's warrior name was Talltail. *Breezepaw's warrior name will be Breezepelt. *Barkface will die soon. **True: Barkface dies before the first Gathering in The Fourth Apprentice. *Kestrelpaw will be named Kestrelwing. **False: He is named Kestrelflight, and Kestrelwing was an ancient ThunderClan medicine cat. RiverClan *Hawkfrost inherited his eye color from his mother, Sasha. *Crookedstar's warrior name was Crookedjaw. ShadowClan *Runningnose died between Sunset and The Sight, and spends time with Raggedstar in StarClan. *Tawnypelt's kits will be apprentices in the fifth book of The Power of Three. *Raggedstar's warrior name was Raggedpelt. Cats Outside Clans *Scourge is Firestar's half-brother through their father. *Scourge was around two or three years old when he died. *Fallen Leaves will reappear in book five of The Power of Three. *Fallen Leaves is stuck in the tunnels because he didn't acknowledge that he's dead. *Quince, Socks, and Ruby are still alive, though Quince is getting old. *Barley is about three years old. **False: Firestar is over three years old, and Barley was alive when Firestar was an apprentice. *Rock was Vicky's invention, and has powers of omniscience. He is not dead. Other Information The Books *Bluestar's super edition will be titled Bluestar's Prophecy and will be written by Kate. *SkyClan will not appear outside of their special edition. **False: SkyClan also has their own manga. *The fourth series will be titled The Fourth Apprentice. **False: Series title was later changed to Omen of the Stars. The Fourth Apprentice is the first book. *Jaypaw is on the cover of Eclipse. *Sol is on the cover of Long Shadows. *Midnight will appear in the prologue of Long Shadows. *The title of Outcast refers to Stormfur and Brook. *The title of the last book of the Power of Three has been changed from Cruel Season to Sunrise. *''Sunrise'' will be released in April 2009. Clan Life *Female leaders and deputies are not allowed to have kits while they are in their position. **Unsure: It has been said otherwise in the previous chat. *Warrior names can include anything the Clans have encountered. *If a leader never loses a life, they will die of old age nine times. Warriors *''Warriors'' takes place present day. *There are talks with companies about a Warriors movie. *One of Talon's lines in Moonrise is a quote from First Blood ("With blood") and Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost's battle was inspired by Gladiator. *Highstones and the Moonstone were not destroyed. The Authors *Cherith's favorite Warriors books are Forest of Secrets and Firestar's Quest. *Vicky's favorite pelt color is gray and white, Cherith's tortoiseshell. External Links *[http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/5784 The transcript at Wands and Worlds] Category:Erin Hunter Chat